hackREALITY
by Dy
Summary: A young boy wanders alone in The World. Is he alive or dead? (That's the best I can do for a summary without giving too much away...) It's a work on progress. Enjoy and try not to get confused... *sighs*
1. Chapter 1

.hack//REALITY

When two words collide

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"Why must you do this?" the boy pleaded. There was true sorrow in his voice, as if he'd been through hell and back again.  His jet black hair was flowing around his head, making it seem like he was standing in darkness. "Why?" he said again, softer this time. Only his pale gray eyes showed that he was completely dumbfounded by this man's heartlessness. The rest of his face betrayed nothing. Like his fathers', calm and emotionless. "Why won't you fix the world? Do you want people to die?"

The mans' slicked back hair showed the reflection of the boy in it. "That's not for you to know, kid." He practically spat the word kid out at the boy. He picked a piece of fuzz off is suit, like he could care less there was a child standing in front of him, wanting to know why he killed people in such a brutal way.

"WHY!?!" the boy screamed, finally letting the rest of his emotion flood into his face. Tears steamed down his face as he lunged forward at the man, only to fall short at his feet. Red liquid seeped out of the hole in the back of the kids' head.

The man looked down at the boy and nudged him with his foot. "Trash." He muttered and left the small, cramped office.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Somewhere else in that same city, a different man sat at his window, looking out on the beautiful city night life 27 stories below his condo. His light gray eyes were the exact same color as the boys'. A mop of black hair sat atop of hiss head, sticking out every which way. His dark gray suit matched his eyes. As he started out the window, he shifted the focus of his eyes to see his reflection in the window. "They'll be coming tonight." He told himself. As he stared at his reflection, another one appeared next to his. It was a woman.

"The child is dead."  The woman said. Her hair was a starling white, yet she was only 23. Her face was expressionless as she told him the details of his only sons' death. But her violet eyes said something else.

_But he had to go. He knew the truth!_ The man told himself, fighting to keep his face controlled and emotionless. His eyes, too, told the woman everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry. But he had to go if the World was to survive. And if you dropped out of the project, they'd kill you. And him." Her voice was sad and soothing to the man who had lost almost everything. She ran her pale had along his face. "Don't worry. He still lives in the World, just not in this one. "The man turned towards her "I want him the live in this world, not the game!" he cried. Silent tears ran down his face. 

The woman looked into the deep gray of his eyes. "Would you like to know what his last worlds were?" she asked him, her soothing voice cracking. The man nodded. "Why?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A single wavemaster walked among the towering piles of garbage in the wasteland. Occasionally, pieces of trash would fall from the piles. The wavemasters' robes floated around him, even though there wasn't a breeze in that world. His weapon lay in the dirt a few feet behind him, discarded. As if he was in a trance, he walked towards the bed, his blue hair floating gently around his face. A form rose above the bed, floating. White hair whit a rainbow of colors flowed around her head. The simple white dress that she wore revealed her white arms and legs. "What are you?" he said, his voice barley rising above a whisper.

A girls' soft voice floated around him, tickling his senses. "What I am is not important. It's you who is. Tell me your name, and I will save you."/pp"Save me from what?" his voice had a hard edge to it, not trusting the floating voice or girl.

"You will know when the time comes. Until then you will find him."

"Who? Tell me!!" the boy pleaded. 

"He is lost in this world and his own. Taken by the world, his soul resigns in here. It will take the form as a character the can play outside of the system parameters. He will hold the key. Destruction or freedom is his path. Only he may choose. And you will be his guide."

"His guide? What do you mean? What key?" the boy asked.

"You will know... When the time comes. You will know..." the girls' voice faded away into nothingness.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

In the hallway, a man walked out of an abandoned office. There was a trace of red on his shiny black shoes. Another man hurried up to him. He was sweating heavily and his dark hair was plastered to his forehead. A pair of unnatural orange eyes stared out at the floor, not daring to look into the employers' eyes. "Sir, what must I do with the... uh... dead bugs in your office?" he asked in a whisper.

"Dispose of it, like you would with any bug." he replied, a trace of irritation rippling threw his words.

"Y-yes, of course, sir." he said, slurring his words in his haste to keep on his bosses' good side. He didn't want to end up like that... uh...  _bug in there._

That's all I have so far.

I'll post more when I have time.


	2. Chapter 2 the first half

A child walked among many people. He was all alone, his soft gray robes fluttering out behind him. All around, he heard others calling out, happily chatting to their friends. Some people turned to stare at him. He was so young looking, which was really unusual in the world. An agitated look had flown onto his features when he realized people were staring. Squinting his eyes, he shot nasty looks at anyone who dared look at him. That's when the blue wave master saw him. The agitated look, light blue hair, and his age. He was the one the wavemaster had been looking for.

_= = = = = = = = = = = = =_

The man stared out the window, looking down at the dancing lights of the city. Every now and then, a tear would fall form his face blurring the lights, causing them to burst like stars and then shrink back to dots, over and over again. He loved to watch the dancing lights of the city, watching hem twist as he squinted grow into dots when he opened his eyes. He didn't sob; he just let the tears fell silently to the ground. It was painful to know that everyone around him, everyone that had gotten close to him, had died. First, her, then his daughter and sister, and now his son. All disappeared, the police said, but he knew better. They killed everyone. And he knew that he would be next. The woman next to him gently touched his shoulder, carrying him back into his reality of what would happen if he didn't obey. "I... I don't want to. Why must I do things that kill people? I've seen so many die... if I 'fix' the new version of the world, more just will. I can't anymore." Sobbing, he gazed out the window once more. "Tell them I'm not helping them anymore. Tell them to rot in hell."

"You know they'll kill you if you don't listen to them..." She had sadness laced through her voice, for she had seen many die, too.

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = _

Sir, his body--, uh, the bug has been disposed of and the carpet has been clean to perfection." He cast his orange eyes to the floor and basically talked to it, even though his words were directed at his boss.

"Good. Now, I'll be off at my meeting to discuss the plans for the next version of 'The World' until four PM. And I want a complete report on the child on my desk when I get back. Make sure it's encoded so nosy people can't read it." He shot a pointed look at the man, whose face turned red. "Also, you are to make sure the child never meets the real master. If he does, then our plans are ruined. Understood?"

The orange eyed man peeked out from behind his sunglasses, which weren't dark enough to hide his odd colored eyes." I'll have someone on the problem immediately." He said, a trace of nervousness showing on his face.

_= = = = = = = = = = = = =_

The child looked at the wavemaster with awe. He knew he was different from other players in the world the second he laid eyes on him. The wavemaster didn't merely stand; He stood tall and everyone sort of veered away from him, as if his aurora pushed them away as it drove the child closer.

There's the first half of chapter 2... I'll add more to it later.


End file.
